


Stop using all the potions, Varric

by Elliekat



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliekat/pseuds/Elliekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edric Cadash has a bad run-in with some red Templars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop using all the potions, Varric

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamstr/gifts).



> I wrote this with tumblr user hamstr's Cadash, whose blog you should visit for more dwarf content :)

Cadash whirled around, dislodging his dagger from his enemy's back and panting slightly after finishing off the red Templar. His companions were busy fighting on their own; he could hear the sounds of their weapons and the shouting of their enemies. They had been at Emprise du Lion for days, and it felt like they would never be rid of all of these cursed Templars. But the group they were fighting was starting to dwindle. Cadash estimated there were only a few left. 

Suddenly, another Templar appeared to the dwarf's right. Shit, he thought. As a rogue, he wasn't the best at face-to-face combat, especially against an enemy wielding- he swore again- a large mace. He would have to try and get away, or get someone else's help. But Cassandra was too busy with her own fights, and Dorian was sending spells into the battle from the other side of the clearing. Both were much too far away to call to for help. Though Cassandra would surely finish her fight quickly, he would have to face the Templar on his own for now. 

Luckily, the weight of the templar's weapon meant that Cadash could easily evade it with his quick steps. He dodged the first swing and darted around the armored enemy to score a strike under the plates on his side. He tried to jump onto its back to strike it's neck, but the Templar yelled and spun around to face him once more. 

They repeated this maneuver twice more; Cadash always being just quick enough to outrun the Templar's strikes but too slow to make a decisive blow. But after such a long battle, he could feel his legs tiring out. He needed help quickly. He took a quick glance at Cassandra. She was only fighting one Templar now, and he knew she could defeat them quickly. Even as he thought it, she neatly sliced her enemy across its stomach and it fell into the snow. As she turned he waved at her, desperately trying to get her attention. 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the Templar raise its weapon again. He quickly stepped aside, but his foot hit a patch of mud that had been softened by melted snow. As he tried to regain his balance, the heavy iron mace caught his thigh, sending the dwarf face-first into a snow bank. He felt pain blossom along his leg as he tried to wipe cold water from his eyes. Surely now the Templar would finish him, he thought. But instead of feeling the mace sinking into his back, he heard Cassandra's shout from close behind him. Drops of hot blood from the Templar melted the snow around him as Cassandra thrust her sword through its body. He felt his heart flood with relief and gratitude. He would have to tell her how heroic she was when they got back to camp. 

At the moment though, she stood above him with a look of concern on her face. He took her hand when she reached down to him. 

"I saw how it hit you," she said. "Will you be able to make it to camp? That dwarf-" she glared at Varric, who had been fighting beside her and was now fiddling with the lock on a chest- "used the last of our potions." 

Cadash smiled up at her, testing his weight on his injured leg. It hurt, but he could still stand on it. "I can walk," he said. "I would like to get back quickly, though." He gave her hand a quick squeeze before making his way towards the other members of their party. 

After assuring the others he was alright, they started back to their camp. The actual distance was only moderate, but their path took them through mountains while the cold wind assaulted their exposed skin the entire way. A dagger of pain went through Cadash's thigh whenever his foot landed particularly hard on a stone, but it stayed steady under him and he did not fall, so he kept moving forward. He would be healed soon enough when they got back to camp with their supply of herbs and potions. 

But suddenly, as the group pushed through a snowy clearing, Cadash's leg failed him. As his foot came down on a particularly icy rock, the sole of his shoe slipped to the side. When his foot hit the ground hard, he felt the bone of his leg give way with a small crack. Suddenly the fiery pain grew tenfold, and he could no longer keep himself steady. His small body tipped forward into the snow with a soft thump. 

It felt almost instant before he was being lifted by strong arms. He blinked his eyes and saw Cassandra's frown in front of him. He tried to smile sheepishly in return, but another wave of pain from his leg made him grimace instead. He leaned heavily against her, gripping at the straps of her armor as she gently pressed at his leg to asses the damage. 

"We need to get back to camp as soon as possible," she told the others. At some point they had all gathered around him. Varric and Dorian were even looking genuinely concerned. "You two go ahead and I will help the Inquisitor." 

Cassandra lifted him up easily, and Cadash couldn't help the twinge of embarrassment at looking so helpless in front of his companions. He tried desperately not to think about how Varric would probably write this into his next friend-fiction. But he supposed he didn't have much of a choice right now. The way back was precarious, and he was jostled and bumped around with almost every step. He wiggled a bit to try to find a comfortable position. Cassandra gave him a little smirk, but there was concern in her eyes. He only wished he could press himself close to her warm body and not the cold armor. 

Finally they reached the camp, where Cassandra lowered him gently onto a mat near the fire while Varric went to fetch a potion from their stash. He came back after a minute and handed it over to Cadash, who gratefully downed the liquid from the bottle. Instantly, a wave of relieving heat flooded his leg and the pain disappeared. He felt a touch and pushed himself into a sitting position to see Cassandra running her hands tenderly up and down his thigh. 

"You just couldn't wait to get back to the lovey stuff, huh Seeker?" said Varric as he got up and started towards his own tent. 

Cassandra glared at him. "I am only checking to make sure it healed straight!" she shouted indignantly. Reluctantly, Cadash pulled his legs back to stand up on his own, but immediately reached for her hand and gave her a wink once he was sure Varric wasn't looking. He gave her hand a squeeze and pulled her into their own tent behind him. 

It had been a tiring day, and Cadash wanted to relax for a little while alone with his love before eating with the others. He turned and began to take off his stiff leather armor, but kept Cassandra in the corner of his eye. As a warrior in heavy armor, she had many more pieces involved and so she was still removing them when he had finished. He sat back onto their blankets to admire the shape of her body and her toned muscles as she changed into her night clothes. He paid special attention when she unbuckled her bracers to reveal the hard lines of her thighs and calves. She definitely knew at this point that he would be watching, and he was grateful that she let him. He would never get tired of looking at her. 

As soon as she laid the last piece neatly beside her pallet, he was behind her and hugging her tightly to him with his arms around her waist. She let him for a second before turning around to put her hands on his back in return. Cadash moved his own hands to her neck to pull her head gently down for a long kiss. 

The dwarf's face was flushed when they finally parted, and he looked deeply into her eyes. "You were my savior back in that battle," he whispered. 

Cassandra closed her eyes and smirked. "Next time, you should try not to take on enemies all on your own. Especially when their weapons are so large and yours are not," she murmured with a small shake of her head. 

Cadash laughed softly and pressed his lips to the warm skin of the scar on her jaw. "Maybe you should try to defeat the templars faster so Varric doesn't need to use so many potions."

Cassandra opened her mouth to protest, but he sealed their lips together before she could say anything. He knew she wasn't really upset, as she wrapped her arms around him and he melted into her embrace. He slid a hand up to stroke at her hair and opened his mouth slightly to taste her soft, red lips. When they were on the road like this, they usually made camp at night and he fell into bed exhausted practically right away. He wanted to take as much as he could to appreciate his love in these couple of free hours. 

Breaking apart, he tried to tug her down to their pallet, but she resisted for a moment. "Shouldn't we go out with the others?" she asked. 

Cadash made a mock pouting face at her. "Don't you think we should rest a little together, with all I've been through today? Can't you afford your poor, injured inquisitor just a small amount of comfort?" She rolled her eyes at him, but this time she allowed him to push her onto their blankets. He let out a small giggle when one of her slipped from his waist down to his rear. 

With a sigh, he settled next to Cassandra, closing his eyes as he rested his head against her soft chest. He let one hand reach out to brush against the firm muscle of her stomach. He was always amazed by how much power the woman held in her body, and how determined she was when it came to training it and using it in battle. He would never have to worry in even the most difficult battles with her by his side. 

Cadash wiggled his body to press himself closer to Cassandra's warm body. She was such a comfort in these cold, snowy mountains. Maybe he could thank her more for saving him later when he wasn't so tired. For now, he decided to relish these precious moments alone.


End file.
